Expectations
by HepburnJunkie22
Summary: Sometimes things don't go the way we planned and sometimes you're too late to change whats already been done.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is set the after the season 3 episode "Jane Doe #38." This is just something that popped into my head. It was a pleasure to write this pairing again; I had forgotten how much I love them!**_

_**Disclaimer: The characters and their respective shows aren't mine, only the plot.**_

* * *

Sharon was lost in thought as she stared out over the Los Angeles skyline; it was a thick dark, almost too dark to make out the shapes of the buildings in the distance. The illumination from the cars on the street below provided her with just enough proof that the town was indeed still awake even at this late hour. It was well past midnight she suspected and tapped the home button of her iPhone for good measure, humming when her suspicions were confirmed. She carefully folded her legs underneath her; she pulled the sweater she wore closer around her body and set the phone on the arm of the chaise.

She hadn't been able to sleep, no mater how she tried or how few hours she had slept the last few days, her brain wouldn't stop working. This tended to happen after emotionally trying episodes; they would disrupt her sleep patterns for a few days but would eventually even out. Which was why she was now sitting on her condo's balcony contemplating her life, how she came to be here to be more exact.

The crisp air of the late night tended to help her clear her head and carefully untangle all the thoughts tumbling through her mind. Rusty had gone to bed a few hours ago, genuinely explain his exhaustion; Sharon was sure that he was still trying to make up for all the sleep he had lost in the last year. She sighed and rubbed her hand across her forehead, trying in vain to soothe away the oncoming headache.

She poorly suppressed a groan of frustration. Poor Rusty…this wasn't exactly what she had wanted to burden him with. She remembered clearly when he had admitted that Jack had questioned him and had said she was thinking of adopting the teenager, dissolving her marriage if necessary. He didn't wan to be more of burden to her and she could tell that the guilt was beginning to set in.

A ripple of dread had swept through her body, she had wanted to ease him into the idea and the fact that Jack being so careless might spark Rusty's 'fight or flight' reflex. Although much to her surprise the teenage had taken it in stride, she could tell that he wasn't totally comfortable with the idea yet, but he wasn't totally opposed to it either. She hadn't pushed any further then her reasoning behind the adoption, he would come to her and talk in his own time, of that she was certain.

She jumped slightly as her phone began to vibrate rhythmically, adjusting her glasses as she reached carefully for the object. A very familiar name flashed across the screen and she smiled wistfully as she slid her finger to answer. Sharon had been missing their late night conversations, the way he could calmly talk her down off of whatever ledge she had perched herself on at the time. They had always been in sync; he always knew just when she needed an ear to bend or a shoulder to cry on.

"How did you know?" she questioned as she placed the speaker to her ear.

His low chuckle swept through her, warming her insides like warm baths she loved to take.

"I just had a hunch," he paused, "where are you?"

She knew he wasn't questioning her whereabouts and if she was at her house, but where in fact she was located. She knew it was his way of gauging her mood for their conversation; if she was in her bedroom it was playful, the living room meant professional, and the bathroom meant relaxed.

She exhaled lightly, "My balcony…"

"Ahhh…contemplative then?" he reasoned.

She chuckled softly; "I guess you could say that…more like overly exhausted."

The other end of the line was silent for a few seconds, she didn't know whether he was waiting for her to offer up more than that or was simply reviewing the last couple of days in his head. Finally she heard him shift, rustling of some sort heard in the background, she reasoned that he must be seated in his chair.

"Yeah," he agreed, "we've had an eventful few days, haven't we?"

The question was rhetorical but she nodded her head in the affirmative anyway, and then smiled as she realized that he couldn't actually see her. She leant back against the cold concrete and cleared her throat quietly.

"That would be an understatement," she shifted slightly, "and then on top of that I have Jack being difficult."

"I take it he didn't take the news of the divorce well?"

At his words Sharon went rigid.

How could he have known about all of that? She knew that her team had been suspicious when her estranged husband had shown up, but she was certain no one had put the coincidences together. She hadn't even had time to eat let alone talk to Andy in the past few days…

He could read her mind an offered an explanation, "Provenza saw the papers on your desk during the Skype call."

Sharon's head hit the wall of her balcony as it slumped backwards. Her eyes slipped closed as she silently counted to ten and released the breath she had been holding.

_Of course he did_, she thought.

"And what did you say?" she asked with her eyes still tightly closed.

There was yet another pause, this one slightly longer than the last; he must have been choosing his words carefully.

"I said it was about time."

She could see him tugging on his ear in her minds eye, unsure if it was the right thing to say or not. Jack was always a touchy subject with her and he rarely offered input unless expressly asked. She knew how he felt about her 'husband' and it was in everyone's best interest to avoid that topic.

"And…?" she prompted again.

The Brunette could practically feel his blush through the phone, "He may have insinuated it had something to do with me."

_Shit._

This isn't how she wanted to tell him at all; true there was nothing going on between them, but Sharon could admit to herself that she could see a future in…whatever this was. They had steadily been becoming closer, she now looked to him for guidance in the workplace and a friendship that she never realized she needed in her personal time. She needed him to know that it was ok, and maybe it was time to talk about what they had been dancing around for years. Before she could open her mouth to continue he started speaking again.

"Don't worry," he assured her, "I made sure he understood that we were just friends."

Her eyes snapped open at that and for a moment she was dazed. There was such finality in those words and for a moment she believed him, that he meant what he'd said.

_Just friends?_

She felt herself deflate at the realization that maybe she had read more into a situation than there appeared to be; maybe he didn't feel anything more for her than friendship. All the quiet dinners and coffee runs were nothing more than him being a wonderful friend, enjoying their time together. She sat forward a little bit and rested her chin in the palm of her hand.

"Oh," she stuttered.

It seemed that Sharon might have lost her chance, that she had kept her feeling bottled up and locked away for so long that she had even convinced him that she didn't feel what she actually did. She had been slowly coming to terms with their relationship, what they were to each other and what they could be if they tried. Now it was too late.

This time the pause was loaded with awkwardness and a sense of loss. Just like that she was thrown and left with nowhere soft to land, this conversation had turned horrible in record time. After a few minutes of listening to each other's breathing over the wireless, she decided it was best to make a retreat and live to fight another day as they say. She would think of a way to apologize to him for her abruptness later, but right now she desperately wanted out of this phone conversation.

"Well," she drawled with forced cheer, "I should be getting to bed, it's late after all."

She heard him inhale sharply and she half expected him to call her on her dismissal but he seemed to see it was useless and let the situation go for now. No matter how hard he tried to act indifferent or that it didn't matter to him, she could tell that he was disappointed. She listened intently as he shifted and could clearly make out the squeak of his leather recliner.

"Yeah," he sighed dejectedly, "sweet dreams Sharon."

And before she could return the sentiment her screen went back indicating the call had ended.

"Goodnight Andy," she whispered into the crisp air of her dark balcony.

* * *

_**Authors Note: I was thinking of making this a three-part story; please let me know if you're interested in hearing more. I don't believe this is finished but if you readers do, please feel free to speak up and please remember reviews are love!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_First of all I want to thank and each of every one of you who took the time to review and offer me words of encouragement. It's always nice to know that the readers love and appreciate what you write! I wasn't expecting to get such a response from this idea, but I'm glad you all liked it. This chapter is a longer, but there was a lot more to cover…the next chapter should be even longer. Enjoy!_**

**_Disclaimer: the characters and their respective shows are not mine, only the plot_**

* * *

Andy stood up abruptly from his leather armchair, tossing his phone onto the desk with frustration. He ran his hands through salt and pepper hair at the back of his head and over his face. That wasn't exactly how he'd imagined the conversation to go, or the way he wanted it to if he was being completely honest.

He slowly paced the length of his home office, barely noticing the light jazz that filtered through the sound system. As he walked he flexed and loosened his fists, willing himself to calm down; he wasn't angry…at least not with Sharon. He was angry at the universe that seemed to have a funny sense of humor, which had decided that this would be his penance.

Andy hadn't always been the best guy. Like he had told Rusty that day in the patrol car, his past was littered with questionable actions, some that he'd rather forget. He wasn't just talking about his youth, but his life as a whole, and he wished on so many occasions that he could take what he had done back. He slumped gracelessly into his office chair and laid his head in his hands, feeling the hard surface beneath them.

In fact when he had first met Sharon, she had been the hard-nosed, no nonsense sergeant from FID that had bluntly stated what a mess he was. The more she pushed and prodded him the more he despised her; she was the woman who had driven him nuts. He always knew it was serious when she turned up at one of his OIS, that her commanding officer knew the kind of repertoire they had and how he would comply with whatever she seemed fit.

He had been horrible to her…called her vicious and vile names, behind her back and even to her face, to appease his comrades in arms and on some subconscious level, his own feelings towards her. Whenever she would walk into a room, officers would become silent and then talk about her under their breath. Some weren't as subtle and left reminders on her desk and car windows, something she would see every day. It was one of those times when their relationship inevitably changed.

* * *

_ Andy was strolling through the parking garage as fast as his legs could carry him, his buddies were meeting him down the street at their local bar…it was time to celebrate the weekend. He had just rounded the corner and was busy fishing his keys out of his pockets when he saw her and stopped cold. She was standing in her standard black power suit and heels staring dejectedly at her silver LAPD issued car. _

_He couldn't quite see what she was staring at from this angle so he decided to move a little closer. As he inched forward to her he could clearly see what she was staring at now…someone had slashed her front left tire with something and it now lay there deflated. _

Much like the woman in front of him,_ he mused. _

_She was rubbing her forehead, in what would later become a painfully familiar gesture, her lips pursed into a thin line. His brain told him to keep walking, but something in his heart told him to stop…if it had been anyone else he would have been there to help. He suddenly realized he had stopped next to her, their shoulders almost touching. _

_He could clearly see the woman's face and the traces of tears that she hadn't had a chance to erase. When she seemed to realize that he had stopped, she straightened her posture and transformed into the FID sergeant he knew so well, her gaze strong and direct as they connected eyes._

_Andy shuffled his feet a bit, "Are you alright Sergeant?"_

_She stared at him, letting nothing slip past her mask of professionalism. He fidgeted as she continued to stare straight through him it seemed. When she felt she had sufficiently ruffled his feathers, she turned back to look at her car, focusing on the flat tire._

"_Just fine, Detective," her voice was like ice._

_He winced at her response and ok, maybe that wasn't the smartest question to ask. He glanced at the watch on his wrist and realized it was well after six on a Friday night…no tow company would still be open._

"_I don't suppose you have a spare, do you?" _

_A small and self-deprecating smile swept across her face, "I used it Monday evening."_

_As the words left her lips Andy scanned the rest of the car, leaning slightly forward to inspect the other wheels. Sure enough there was the donut adorning the parallel side of the vehicle; she had already dealt with this once this week. He inhaled deeply and cursed subtly under his breath; he saw her startle out of the corner of his eye. _

Offer her a ride_, his subconscious said._

_He couldn't believe he was actually considering…or that he even felt bad for this woman. But before he could offer up his assistance she was walking away from him, back towards the elevator he had just vacated. He mentally shook himself and rushed after her, finally grabbing her arm insistently to stop her. Sharon whipped around like lightning and the glare he received could have melted titanium._

"_Let go of me." she bit out angrily as she pointedly stared at his hand on her arm._

_He held up his hands in surrender and then spoke softly to the seething woman in front of him._

"_I can drive you home," he offered, "there's no company willing to tow you at this hour, it would cost a fortune."_

_He watched the petite brunette grip the shoulder strap of her purse that had fallen out of place and reposition it. Her gaze was once again direct, but this time she saw a hint of apprehension; she wasn't trustful and he couldn't blame her. He flashed her what he hoped was a reassuring grin as he offered to take her briefcase._

"_Come on," he encouraged, "I wont bite and I don't mind."_

_She gazed at him a few seconds more before reluctantly nodding her head. As he turned and starting walking in the direction of his car, he couldn't help but smile at the staccato tapping of her heels next to him and the sense of pride that filled him._

* * *

From then on his eyes were opened and he saw her, as more than the pain in the ass Sergeant from FID, she was someone he could relate to on some level. The car ride home didn't open a dialogue between them per say but his actions after did. He tried to be better behaved and to drink less, not completely give it up, but that would come later down the road when he was ready.

He hauled himself out of the chair and walked to the wall to turn off the speakers, grabbing his phone from his desk as an after thought. Andy stuffed it into his pocket and switched off the light as he shuffle down the hallway to his front room.

When he had dropped her off that night he had seen her trip up the steps and be welcomed into the house by two small children and their babysitter. From what he briefly saw, there was a little girl and her younger brother, who demanded hugs from their mother before she was even able to set her stuff down. The little girl he later came to know as the talented dancer Emily and the little boy as technologically inclined Ricky; as well as some of the back story behind their life and their mother's.

He kept a close eye on Sharon as she climbed through the ranks of FID and all her accomplishments, but only tangled with her when it was necessary. Their relationship was amicable but stable at best. It wasn't until she started butting heads with Chief Johnson that the ire for her was once again ignited. There was something about her penchant for the rules that rubbed him the wrong way.

He flopped onto the dark leather couch and grabbed the TV remote, flipping through the channels mindlessly. He finally settled on a cooking show, turning the volume down low so he could continue his train of thought.

The ire slowly transformed in to a grudging form of respect when she pulled out all the stops for the Chief and her team, him included, in that debacle of a lawsuit. He began to see that she always did have the interests of the officers at heart, even if she had to follow the rules to do so. When the team learned she had been promoted to the head of Major Crimes, it had annoyed him at first but not as much as everyone else thought. He knew if anyone could do the job, it would be her.

As she slowly came into her own with the team he became her right hand man, he was her voice of reason and sometimes-even wisdom. He smiled as he remembered heatedly telling her that in this squad they learned the names of the victims; she was conscious to do so after that. He began to see her as the leader that she was and when Rusty came along, the woman underneath the façade.

She slowly started to confide in him more, about both the professional and personal. He would patiently listen when they went to coffee or even sometimes dinner, knowing that she just wanted to express her feelings and would seek his input when needed. He had learned early on that she welcomed talk about her children and their doings, but forbade talk about her and Jack or their relationship. He felt that he knew her fairly well and knew there was some barriers that could not be crossed…not yet any way.

It happened one day when it was his turn for the coffee run in the morning. She was already ensconced in her office, so after he had delivered to everyone else he cautiously approached her door and knocked softly. When he head her beckon him in he pushed the door open but stopped in his tracks when he caught sight of her.

She was wearing the purple silk blouse that always seemed to make her eyes pop, even if like now, they were shielded behind her glasses. Her smile she gave him was warm and infectious, causing him to grin right back. It was then that he began to see her in a different light yet again. The dinners and causal phone conversations held something more, something burning in the background.

So yes, even though he had been hurt when Provenza told him about the divorce papers, he had defended her. After all there wasn't anything between them…she always showed affection for him but what if he had been reading her wrong all the time?

What if it wasn't what she wanted?

She had been a buffer at Nicole's wedding and the ballet…but that's what friends do for each other, right?

He aggressively clicked the TV off; the only light in his spacious living room was the lamp on the end table. He sat back into the couch and raised his eyes towards the ceiling, the soft glow from the light making shadows that danced. He became so lost in the shadows moving and his own thoughts that he didn't notice the first ring of the doorbell or the second…or even the third. He did however, notice the heavy pounding of a fist on wood.

Startled he flew up from the couch, hell bent on giving whoever it was on the other side of the door a thorough dressing down. He was poised to raise his voice as he swung the door open, his mask a face annoyance, but stopped surprised.

There on his porch, hair illuminated by the faint light, was Sharon Raydor. She looked so small in her black sweater and jeans, barely coming to his chin in her trendy flats. When she looked up into his eyes her own were shinning with a wetness that seemed barely contained and he caught his breath. He saw emotions that he had rarely seen associated with her; defeat like that night of the flat tire and longing like the night of the wedding.

"Andy," she whispered brokenly.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Sorry it took so long to update guys, the real world called and I had some personal things to attend to. I'm happy to say that all of that is taken care of and I am free to write once again! I'm not too happy with this chapter but I hope you enjoy nonetheless_**

**_And please remember reviews are love!_**

* * *

Sharon wasn't use to feeling this vulnerable, in fact after Jack left so long ago she had put up a wall. The wall was designed to keep her from getting hurt but now she realized just how much it caused her to miss instead. She wasn't used to feeling so raw and unprotected, but she knew that is exactly what Andy needed to see at this moment; to see what she felt was real.

The decision to drive to his bungalow, across town in the middle of the night, hadn't exactly been a conscious one but it seemed to be the right one nonetheless. As soon as she recovered her senses from their phone conversation she was moving swiftly off of the balcony and through the apartment. She snatched up her keys and purse from the entry table as she tucked her phone into the back pocket of her jeans. She had barely slipped her feet into her shoes before she was wrenching her front door open and quietly shutting it, the key silent as she turned the dead bolt.

It wasn't until she was turning down his street that she realized she had absolutely no idea what she was going to say to him. Sharon pulled to a quiet stop in front of his house and shut off the engine with a flick of her wrist. She stared out the window of her Hyundai and wondered how she was going to explain her sudden arrival on his doorstep, or what it was she wanted to talk about.

_Just tell him how you feel,_ she reasoned with herself.

_Its not that simple_, she argued back.

She shook her head slightly, trying to bring order to the chaos that was her mind, hoping against everything that it would all fall into place. She knew what she thought was happening here with them and their "relationship" but she wasn't so sure about what Andy wanted. She did know that she wouldn't get her answer sitting in her car like a coward and with one last deep breath she opened the door. Sharon quickly strode up the walkway to his front door, her steps becoming less and less sure.

She watched her hand shake as she reached forward to press the doorbell and then waited. There was no answer, not even a sound beyond the door to alert her to his presence. She pushed the button a few more times, more desperate with each compression and release of the plastic that went unanswered. There was nothing but silence. She shuffled her feet and pulled her light sweater tighter around her body to ward of the slight breeze as she waited. With each passing second Sharon began to feel the sadness and disappointment well up in side her, as well as the coinciding tears behind her glasses.

_It's too late_, she thought to herself sadly as she stared at her shoes.

Suddenly the door swung open and she came face to face with a sight she had dearly missed. Andy stood silhouetted against the light of the interior of his house, his strong arms and shoulders clearly visible under the soft grey t-shirt he wore. The black LAPD issues sweats her wore were slung low on his hips and his feet were bare. His salt and pepper was slightly tousled as if he had been running his hands through it recently.

His expression changed from one of irritation to one of concern when he realized just who was standing under the light of his front porch. Before he could question her sudden appearance she stepped closer, invading his space, and began to lose the battle with her tears. She didn't know if it was relief to know he was there and seeing him in person or if it was he lack of sleep that was making her overly emotional.

"Andy," she whispered brokenly.

It was that softly and achingly whispered prompt that snapped him out of his own revelations and in one fluid moment he stepped forward to encompass her in a warm embrace. He gathered her close to his chest, encouraging her to place her head on his shoulder and she obliged without question. She laid her head directly over his heart and brought her arms under his to grasp his shoulders desperately. She counted the beats until it seemed her own became in sync with his, the steady beat constant under her ear.

He rubbed gentle circles on her back until he could feel her breath slow and even out, the shaking of her body seemed to have lessened somewhat. To say he was surprised was an understatement, he didn't expect for Sharon to show up on his doorstep, let alone in the state she was currently in. He had convinced himself that he had done what she wanted earlier and had handled the situation the way she wanted…but now he wasn't so sure. While he was currently holding and definitely distraught Sharon Raydor in his arms, his own thoughts were swirling around in his head in a flurry of activity.

_Why was she here?_

_ What happened? _

_ Why was she so upset?_

These were all questions running through his head but on some level he knew the answer to them all. He knew that what he had said earlier wasn't what she wanted…maybe she was here to let him know exactly what she wanted, or at least he hoped so.

He gathered her closer still and buried his nose in the crown of her head, taking in her soft scent before he spoke.

"Maybe we should go inside and talk there," he drawled thickly.

It was then that she seemed to come to her senses and finally pulled away, her hands sliding to rest on his forearms. She looked up into his eyes and he could see that her eyes glassy from the unshed tears, were impossibly green. She was clearly a little embarrassed from her uncharacteristic display of emotion and looked away quickly.

"Yes," she reasoned huskily, "maybe we should."

She patted his arm softly and waited for him to escort them through the door. They stopped short in Andy's living room, both seemingly at a loss for what was to come next. He tugged on her hand cautiously, encouraging for her to follow him to the couch, and with another gentle tug she sat down across from him. He watched her from the corner of his eye, as she looked around the front room; her eyes swept from the pictures on the walls to the tastefully dark furniture. She admired his taste in interior decorating.

Sharon was perched on the edge and crossed her legs slowly facing Andy, giving him her full attention. He watched her grip her hands so tight in her lap that they were beginning to pale; he reached out and covered her hands with his own, willing her to calm. He rubbed the delicate skin tenderly, his eyes glued to where their skin was touching and looked up as she sighed faintly, his attention now riveted to her face.

"Andy," she began and then stopped.

She pulled her hands from his grasp and ran them through her already unruly curls in a nervous habit; he tried not to seem disappointed at the loss of contact. It seemed she was trying to pull her thoughts and emotions together, and to do that she needed her space. Sharon bit her lip gently and then moistened it with her tongue, trying to begin again.

"I'm sorry," she admitted, "it wasn't my intention for you to find out about the divorce the way you did."

He sat up straighter at her apology; that was the last thing he imagined he would hear from her. He hoped she wasn't feeling guilty over any of that, it was done and over with now.

Andy shook his head, "Sharon that is none of my business, you have nothing to be sorry for…"

"But it is!" Sharon interrupted and Andy watched as her cheeks turned a slight pink, "I mean…"

"No its not," he smiled faint and sad, "and I'm not holding it against you."

She shook her head clearly exasperated and stood from the couch, causing Andy to jump from the abruptness. He watched as she paced back and forth in front of his coffee table, smiling slightly as her hands searched and found the sanctum of her pockets.

She turned to him sharply, "How can you be so calm?"

He looked at her with a shocked expression and before he could formulate a response, she continued.

"I should have told you," her hands were flying as she spoke, "out of respect for us, I should have told you."

Andy watched Sharon as she stopped pacing and stared at him waiting for a response, hand resting on her hip that was slightly cocked. He ran his hand back through his hair and he eased himself into the supple leather of his couch; he was at a total loss for words.

"Well," he began slowly, "what exactly are we Sharon?"

He watched as her eyes widened behind her lenses, a deer in the headlights look coming over her. It would have been laughable if it weren't such a serious moment in his life, on the verge of changing it forever.

She finally broke their eye contact and began pacing once again, smoothing her hands down her sweater and jeans as she went. Andy draped his arm over the back of the couch and crossed his legs at the knee, waiting on her response. He knew better than to push her, she would tell him what she was thinking when she got her thoughts in order.

She stopped in front of the couch and fluidly sat back on the cushions, looking at her hands in her lap once again. Andy shifted to face her and watched Sharon's shoulders slump with sadness.

"I need you, Andy," she swallowed, "you are my best friend…"

"And as your friend Sharon," he interjected, "I respect your decision to not tell me."

She looked at him then and shook her head once again in irritation.

"Will you please let me finish?"

He nodded his head slowly and motioned for her to proceed. She trailed her hand up her arm and under the mane of her hair, gathering it in one hand and brought in it to rest over the opposite shoulder.

"Lately we've become extremely close," she started slowly, "and I'd like to think that we had a possibility of…maybe…"

Andy wasn't used to Sharon being at a loss for words, she was always so calm and collected that this was beginning to worry him. He gently grasped her chin with his fingers, encouraging her to turn her head, to connect eyes with him once more. When her eyes met his they had calmed somewhat and he could feel the tension in her body drain; he could feel the exact moment when her confidence seemed to surface.

"Possibility of what Sharon?" he prompted.

She licked her lips slowly and his eyes were drawn to them instinctually, wondering how they would feel under his own. If they were truly as soft as her believed them to be; if they would be as pliant and supple as her imagined. She pursed them slightly, contemplating her next sentence and inhaled through her nose. As she did so she caught the subtle scent of his after-shave; it was soft and soothing.

Sharon closed her eyes collecting her thoughts and then opened them slowly, gazing into the warm brown ones of Andy. He was so calm and compassionate; she knew instantly that he would go along with whatever she decided. He would let her have all the say in whatever this was because he was just that good of a man, unwilling to rush her into anything.

"Perhaps," she whispered softly, "we could be something more."

She brought her hand up to cover Andy's that was still holding her chin gently but firmly; slowly she moved it to the side of her face to cradle her cheek. He understood what she was doing and began to run his thumb gently over her cheek bone, dimples flashing as she nuzzled into his touch.

The couch dipped as she moved closer to him, her knee coming to touch his own, as she brought her fingers up to trace the lines in his cheeks gently. He savored the delicate caress and closed his eyes as she leaned forward to whisper in his ear.

"I love your dimples," she husked as she placed a chaste kiss to the side of his temple.

It was then that Andy heard her hum, one that shot straight through his body and waited while her lips returned to his ear. He could feel her warm breath gently blow across his lobe and waited patiently for her to continue.

"But," she began again, "I think I love you more."

He leaned back at the same time she pulled away, his eyes locked onto her face as she sat in front of him, waiting for him to respond patiently. Her smile was small but her eyes showed so much warmth that he was sure he had heard he correctly.

She loves me.

SHE loves ME.

He watched her watching him and delighted in the way she giggled softly when she realized he understood her. She bit her lip once again and that was all it took. The next thing they knew was each other and only each other. Their lips connected and it was as if a fire was ignited, engulfing them and they couldn't get enough.

Sharon's hand slowly crept to the back of Andy's head, holding him securely in place as they caressed each other tenderly. She hummed again as he pulled her closer, draping her legs of her his lap and caressing them gently; the more intense the kiss became the closer they got to one another. His hands carefully cradled her cheeks as their lips connected again and again, the soft skin of her face chafing against the rough skin of his palms.

When they finally broke for air their lungs were screaming and their chests were heaving from all the exertion. Andy buried his nose in Sharon's neck, inhaling her soft scent and kissing the delicate skin under her ear. He grinned as he felt a shiver run through her frame, her grip on his head and back becoming stronger.

"Stay," Andy whispered.

She hummed and he found this was quickly becoming his favorite sound she made.

"Okay." Sharon answered.

* * *

_**I have one or two more chapters for this **_**_story and then I think it will be done. With that being said if you have any prompts you would like me to try and tackle I would be happy to do so...the only thing I ask is that they be one shots :) I'm ready to do something a little different, just send me your prompt through PM!_**


End file.
